


When the Static Fades

by NephtheFeral



Series: Hazbin Kiddo [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cajun Alastor, Lullabies, Soft Alastor, comfort drabble, dad alastor, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: Alastor helps Chancey to fall asleep
Series: Hazbin Kiddo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	When the Static Fades

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil drabble thing I wrote for comfort and fun! Wanted to write a cute soft thing between Alastor and Chancey uwu  
> I also did my attempt at Cajun Alastor! I tried my best at writing out the accent.  
> Please give me pointers or tips if I wasn’t the most accurate, I’d appreciate it!!  
> Hope y’all enjoy!

“And that’s how I started the crash market of 1929! Ahahahaha!” 

Another story, bedtime story as he calls it. This time involving stuff about his times as a serial killer. Including all the lovely details like cannibalism and the Great Depression! How  _ lovely _ . 

What I was hoping would be a nice fun little story before bed turned into something nightmare inducing. My excitement nerves and energy had now just turned into regular nerves and anxiety. And all cause of his stupid anxiety. Quivering a bit and clutching onto my covers.

Though his laughing ceased as he noticed my reaction and behavior. 

“Oh what’s t’ matta m’ dear? ‘Ave ya nerves got da best of y’ ‘gain?” He asked, tilting his head. Bringing his hand to my head almost as if to stroke.

“Ah well um uh… your story just made me kinda well ya know… anxious…” I mumbled the last part, feeling guilty for admitting it.

“Oh well then why didn’t ya just say so! I would’ve stopped right then! Just say the word and I’ll shut my trap up!” 

“You were just having so much fun and I felt rude to interrupt..” I averted my gaze from his. Hearing him let out a soft chuckle as he brushed some of my hair out of my face. 

"At de 'pense of you my dear? No no no no, dat won't do. It ain't no fun if you ain't havin' no fun. Y' lil' mind is fulla twist n' traps dat jus' won't let ya rest ya lil' head."

I simply shrugged, just letting out a little noise in response. 

“But worry not! For I h’ve a solution! Fancy some old radio tunes, m’ dear? I assure you they’re all soft and quiet. Good for sleeping!” He kept bringing up points, announcing like the radio show host he was. 

I thought for a second, trying to figure out if the things he said would be true or not. I trusted him, well, towards me at least. Definitely not towards others, he was the radio demon after all. The only reason I was lucky to be in his good graces was cause I was his kid now. And even then he was still kinda cryptic and all that. 

But… he did wanna help in the very least. Even if he didn’t always know how to help, he always seemed to want to try and make things better. It made me feel happy and safe around him.

He may not have the best solutions to things but at least he tries.

Plus, I was pretty anxious as of now and pretty tired. His singing had calmed me down before, so why wouldn’t it help now!

“Mmm… alright I guess, but no scary songs. No upbeat songs either, I wanna relax.” I told him, wanting to be clear with my statements.

“Why of course, my dear! I wouldn’t play anythin’ to rouse your lil mind any further!” He chirped, stroking my hair once again to attempt to calm me. The electric aura of his seeming quieter than usual; almost as if it were just a bit more clear. 

It made things more relaxing, as there wasn’t as much noise as before. 

Hearing him let out a small hum to begin with as he ran his claws through my hair, then getting up to go and turn off the lights. Quickly turning on the small lamp on my nightstand after so it wouldn’t be completely dark.

But even without the nightlight I don’t think it would be completely dark. 

His eyes were glowing a bit, emitting a faint red glow that lit up his face.

Grabbing his cane that was leaned up against the nightstand and sitting down next to the bed once again.

There was a faint sound of static and frequencies; it sounded like a radio changing station. Going through a few stations actually.

But it was a soft noise, almost comforting in a way.

“Hmmm…” he let out another him, one that seemed to be filled with static and filtered with the radio once again. No longer being his regular voice and accent. But hopefully he would go back to that, it was always really comforting.

“Papa..” I spoke up again, voice a bit softer and tired than before. I guess this method of calming me down was already working. 

He snapped out of changing the stations, turning to me with his usual large smile.

“Yes, mon petit faon?” He asked, leaning in a bit and tilting his head. 

“Can you talk in your normal voice? Like without the radio stuff…” I paused to try and see what his reaction was. “It’s...comforting. Makes me more sleepy..” 

He seemed to contemplate for a second despite the same expression still on his face. Then he leaned in to brush some hair out of my face once again; also pulling up the covers over me.

“Why of course petit faon. If it helps ya sleep better.” He told me, voice soft and the cackling and static of the radio now distant. 

“Thank you..” 

I tried to snuggle more into the bed, letting my head rest and sink more into the pillow. 

“Hmmm… guess this changes things now. Might have t’ sing ya a lullaby n’stead.” He said, though more to himself than to me.   
“I’m okay with that… I like lullabies..” I told him, looking back up at him for a second.   
He blinked, then his soft smile turned into his usual grin.   
“Oh how wonderful m’dear, ‘solutely marvelous! Now jus’ sit back and r’lax while I soothe ya lil’ head.” He smoothed my hair back as he did so.   
I laughed a bit, though softly and tired.   
“M’ already laxed… just start singin’ please..” I mumbled, snuggling more into my pillow and the stuffed animal I was holding close to me.   
He let out a hum, seeming to get into tune.    
He opened his mouth, a soft French lullaby pouring out of his mouth, causing me to sigh in relief almost instantly.   
His voice was soft and melodic. So much different from his usual boisterous and over the top singing style of his.   
It was… comforting in a way.   
It felt much more open… vulnerable. I liked this singing style of his.

This side of him.

It made me feel special in a way.   
Like I was the only one who would get to see this side of him; like he trusted me enough to be this soft towards me.   
I focused on the words. The sounds. The melody.   
Closing my eyes to try and fall asleep faster, or at least to fall asleep in general.   
I felt his hand stroke and pet my hair gently as he sang.   
His movements slow and so gentle; like I was fragile almost. 

I tried to focus on the words and his touches, even if I didn’t really understand what he was saying.   
It was soothing nonetheless, it made me feel safe.

My previous anxieties now having melted away as my breathing became softer and my body became heavier.   
His words slowly starting to drift off as my consciousness did.   
Letting my drift off to sleep to his sweet sweet lullaby. 


End file.
